totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
20. Starożytne luksusy
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 20 Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnie Dramatycznym... Życiu Gwiazd! Finałowa dwunastka zmierzyła się w nie lada zadaniu. Boksie! Można rzec, że była to też wojna płci. Christopher zaskoczył wszystkich swoją pomysłowością i znokautował Heather, Julie nie znała zasad, zakochana para Geoff i Bridgette myśleli, że jestem jakiś głupi, a Alexander dał się rozgromić starszej Margaret. Haha. (moment, w którym ma rozpłaszczoną twarz) Na domiar tego Owen pokazał jakie ma dobre serce i przez przypadek porwał Katie i Noaha, co potem doprowadziło do tego, że Noah jest porażony prądem i wyrzuciłem go z show, a Owen został wyeliminowany. Czy Heather poniesie konsekwencje za sfałszowanie głosów? Czy Margaret wie, że ja też wiem, co ona robi z Chefem? I co nas dziś ciekawego zaskoczy w programie?! Aby to wiedzieć musicie oglądać... Totalnie... Dramatyczne!... Życie!!!... GWIAZD!!! Kamera się przewróciła. Chris: Zwalniam Cię! (czołówka) Szoferka Chris: Pamiętaj, żadnych taryf ulgowych! Cień kiwa głową. Chris: Żadnego faworyzowania! Ponownie kiwa głową. Chris: I pamiętaj, że... Philip: Chris! Możesz już przestać? Nie jestem dzieckiem, żeby tłumaczyć mi takie rzeczy! Chris: Dobra, dobra. Idź stąd! (w przyczepie)Chris: Haha, ten koleś nie pamięta, że prawnicy, których wykupił ściągają go za te wszystkie długi, które nie jest w stanie zapłacić! Haha. (pokłada się ze śmiechu) Przyczepy Chłopców Logan: Co za kicha! (głaszcze się po czerwonej twarzy) (w przyczepie)Logan: Nie daruję Chrisowi tego! Gdy odklejali mi taśmę, to... (wzdrygnął się) Geoff: Co się stało, ziom? Logan: A nie widzisz!? (wskazał na swoją twarz) Poza tym, jest nas tylko 4! A lasek, aż 6. Alexander: Przecież każdy już działa solo. Logan: Ekhem! (w przyczepie)Alexander: Aa, no tak. Sojusz. Hehe. Christopher: Nie wszystko stracone, przecież żyjemy jakoś dalej. Za bardzo się przejmujesz. Logan: Nie znasz się i tyle! Czyli można sugerować, że atmosfera jest kiepska. (w przyczepie)Christopher: Odczuwam coś dziwnego. Z jakiegoś powodu nie tylko faceci, ale i dziewczyny są na mnie źli, że nie chciałem walczyć z Margaret. Myślałem, że moje zdanie liczy się, kiedy chodzi o mnie. Dziewczyn Heather chodzi w kółko po przyczepie i co chwila warczy. Julie: (szepcze do reszty) Z tej perspektywy wygląda żałośnie... (podniosła głos) Możemy wiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? Heather: Knuje jak się zemścić na Christopherze! Nikt nie będzie mną rzucał z urwisk! Julie: O Boże, a ty dalej przejmujesz się takimi błahostkami. Heather: Wrr! Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Martha: Po co ją tak wkurzasz? Julie: Żeby mieć teraz spokój? Rozłożyła się na łóżku i zaczęła się odprężać. (w przyczepie)Martha: Lubię Julie, ale w tym programie stała się jakoś bardziej kłótliwa. (w przyczepie)Julie: Ja nie wiem. Dzięki mnie mają ciszę, a one jeszcze marudzą i narzekają. Chris: (przez rozgłośnię) No dobra, ofiary! Za 10 minut chcę się z wami widzieć na starożytnym dziale planu! Julie: A nie cię! Właśnie odpoczywałam! Dział tematyczny, Starożytność Zawodnicy już byli, a po chwili pojawił się i Chris. A raczej przynieśli go stażyści na wielkim fotelu. Chris miał na głowie perukę przypominającą włosy Kleopatry, a na nich wieniec laurowy. Miał też skromne nakrycie nóg, ponieważ tors był cały odsłonięty. Większość zaczęła się podśmiewać. Katie: Chris, wyglądasz zabawnie. Geoff: Kto cię gościu ubierał? Chris: Moi poddani! I przestańcie się śmiać, bo... rzucę na was klątwę! W tle zabrzmiały organy. Wszyscy: Ohh... Margaret: Chris, mam pewne zastrzeżenia. Kleopatra na głowie, wieniec laurowy, organy. Pomieszaliście okresy i kraje! Chris: Hm... (przegląda scenariusz) Zaraz, ktoś mi pomieszał strony! Kto to zrobił?! Izzy: Jaaaa, hahaha! (przylatuje na spadochronie) Chris: Izzy? A co Ty tutaj robisz? Izzy: Przyleciałam, żeby popatrzeć na to i owo. Hihi. I ile razy mam powtarzać!? Jestem Explooooosion! Oo, siemka Bridge. Ta posłała niemrawy uśmiech. Heather: Chris, co tu robi ta wariatka?! Chyba nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, że wraca do programu? Chris: Niee-e, nie ona. Logan: Zaraz, jeśli nie ona, to kto? Chris: Miałem wam powiedzieć, otóż jeden z przegranych wywalczył całkiem fair powrót do gry. W sumie nie powrót, a raczej debiut w tym sezonie. Martha: Nowy? Właśnie przyszedł Philip. Philip: Nie jestem w sumie taki nowy, byłem troszkę w... Chris: Ja tu jestem od przedstawiania osób! No więc przypomnijmy sobie pokrótce Philipa... Wytrwał tylko do 6 odcinka Szkoły Totalnej Porażki. Co daję nam... 33 miejsce! Logan: Haha, co za frajer! Philip: Ej, wcale nie jestem taki kiepski! I pokaże wam to, ha! Chris: Już, już, nie bulwersuj się tak, cieniasie. (w przyczepie)Philip: Czy ktokolwiek w tym programie bierze mnie na poważnie? Chris: Co do Ciebie Explosion... Oo, Chefie! Przybiega Chef z wielkim tasakiem. Izzy: Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz, kucharzynko! Haha! Chef: Teraz masz przechlapane! Aaa! Izzy: Ups, czas wiać! Zaczęła uciekać. Chris: Noo, i mamy spokój! Tak więc możemy przejść na spokojnie do zadania. Jak widzicie mamy tu Piramidę Niewielkiej Wysokości, Fort Obronny oraz Las Kamiennych Posągów! Tworząc 3 niewielkie grupki ruszycie w poszukiwania... Tego! (wyjął zza siebie złotego skarabeusza) W jednym z tych miejsc znajduję się taki oto skarabeusz, dzisiejszy symbol nietykalności. Aby go znaleźć zmierzycie się z niejedną przeszkodą, pułapką, zagwozdką... Zwycięska drużyna otrzyma prawo do wyeliminowania jednego z przegranych! Wszyscy: Oh! Chris: Taak, powiało grozą! Teraz ja was podzielę, a potem wybierając głowy drużyn wylosujecie miejsce dla siebie. Margaret, jako, że w poprzednim zadaniu wygrałaś dziś będziesz w 3 osobowej drużynie. Potowarzyszy Ci Philip i Alexander. Margaret: (z sarkazmem) Supeeer. Chris: Następna drużyna, to Bridgette, Martha, Geoff i Katie. Geoff: Tak jest! Wygramy to, laski! Chris: No i ostatni team, to Logan, Christopher, Heather oraz Julie. Julie: Niee, dlaczego? Za co? Heather: Weź ty teraz przestań dziwaczyć! Julie: A co, zabronisz mi? Heather: Żebyś wiedziała! Julie: Ohoho, widzisz tą pięść? Christopher: Się będzie działo... Chris: Wrócimy zaraz po przerwie. (w tle było widać bijące się Heather z Julie) Jakiś gościu zamiata piasek (xD), obok którego stali zawodnicy. Chris: Czy mini-drużyny naradziły się kto będzie losował sobie lokalizację? Margaret: Ja będę z naszej. Wyciąga karteczkę z miseczki po winogronach. Margaret: (czyta) Las Kamiennych Posągów! Idziemy! Od razu pobiegli w wyznaczone miejsce. Bridgette: Od nasz niech pójdzie Geoff, jest w mniejszości. Geoff: Dziękuję, Bridge. Wyciąga karteczkę. Geoff: (czyta) Fort Obronny. Katie: Łii, jestem taka podekscytowana. A gdzie jest ten Fort? Bridgette: Tuż za Tobą, Katie. Katie: Ahh, tak. Nie zauważyłam. ^.^ Martha: No dobra, to chodźmy. (w przyczepie)Martha: Coś czuję, ze to my dziś wygramy. W końcu tworzymy jedyny zgrany zespół. Ahh, gdyby życie było takie piękne... Chris: Drużyno Rozwścieczonych Gostków, czemu stoicie tutaj skoro wiecie, że macie Piramidę Niewielkiej Wysokości? Logan: Kto wymyślił taką głupią nazwę? Chris: Ja... Logan: Całkiem, całkiem ta nazwa. Hehe. (wsadził palec do buzi i udał, ze wymiotuje) Christopher: Heather i Julie decydują się kto powinien dowodzić. Chris: A czy to ważne? Przecież i tak nietykalność zdobywa cała drużyna. Christopher: Im to wytłumaczyć. Wskazał palcem na tarzające się po ziemi dziewczyny. Chris: Dobra, nie wnikam w to. Czas wam za to leci. Stażyści ledwo już ziający, gdzieś go odprowadzili. Gdzieś na Planie Izzy nadal uciekała przed Chefem. Izzy: (biegnąc) Poddaj się, nie złapiesz mnie tak prędko! Chef: To się jeszcze okaże! Izzy: Tylko, że ja mam obstawę! Hayaaaa! Krzyknęła na cały głos. Zatrzymała się. Z lewej nadbiegła... druga Izzy. A z prawej... Trzecia Izzy. Izzy: Poznaj moją bliźniczkę, Zizzy! (wskazała na tą po prawej) Zizzy: No witaj, Chefunciu! Izzy: A to jest moja ukochana fanka, Aoife! Aoife: Czas-ssss pok-azać! Jaaaa-kk się bij-ę! Brzmiała jak jakiś robot. Chef zrobił pełną przerażenia minę. Izzy: Kss! Pomódl się, bo to koniec! Hahaha! Wszystkie trzy: (zaczęły biec na niego) Wrraaa! (w przyczepie)Chef: Rzucę tę robotę, póki jeszcze mogę! Las Kamiennych Posągów Przybiega Margaret oraz Alexander, który trzymał na plecach Philipa. Philip: Dzięki, kolo. Dawno nie biegałem. Już myślałem, że zemdleję... (w przyczepie)Philip: Ale z wrażenia, haha! Że są tacy naiwni! Oo, tak. Philip był krótko w poprzednim sezonie dlatego nikt mnie nie zna, za to teraaaz, niech się o siebie boją. Alexander: Nie szkodzi stary, jesteś tak lekki, że wcale Ciebie nie czułem. Margaret: Na podziękowania przyjdzie czas, na razie musimy znaleźć skarabeusza. Kurczę! Ile tych posągów tutaj jest!? Chris: (dosłownie znikąd) Dokładnie 42, dlatego nazywa się Lasem! Macie więc w czym przegrzebywać. Haha. Margaret: Wrr, jak mnie wkurza ten człowiek! Dobra, rozdzielamy się i szukamy po kolei! (już miała odejść) Alexander: Czekaj, musimy jakoś zaznaczać te sprawdzone, inaczej się pogubimy. Margaret: Racja! Macie. (rzuciła jednemu błyszczyk, a drugiemu szminkę) Tylko zbytnio się do nich nie przywiązujcie. Alexander&Philip: Tak jest, proszę pani. Odeszli. Margaret: (do siebie) No nie, normalnie jak w szkole... Rozpoczęła sama poszukiwania. Fort obronny Cała czwórka (Geoff, Bridgette, Katie i Martha) stała przed wejściem do fortu. Katie próbowała otworzyć drzwi, ale bez skutku je pchała, a jej nogi jeździły po piasku. Katie: Ja nie dam już rady. Martha: Nikt nie da rady, trzeba wymyślić inny sposób, zeby dostać się do środka. Bridgette: Może gdybyśmy znaleźli jakiś sznur, zarzucili nim na ścianę i zaczepili o jakiś odstający róg, moglibyśmy wspiąć się na górę i wejść? Geoff: Bridgette, to jest genialny pomysł! Tylko skąd weźmiemy linę? (podrapał się po głowie) Martha: Spójrzcie na to! Na ścianę wisiała czerwona skrzynka, a za szybką była lina (domyślacie się o co mi chodzi? xD). Martha: (czyta karteczkę) W razie natychmiastowej chęci napaści i wejścia do fortu przez ścianę, zbić szybkę. To takie coś kiedyś było? Wszyscy wzruszają ramionami. Chris: (ponownie znikąd) Małe udogodnienie. Hehe. Geoff: Nie ma co, korzystamy z tego. Zbił szybkę, i po chwili dało się usłyszeć świst wystrzelonych strzał. Bridgette: Padnijcie! Wszyscy się położyli, a tymczasem nad ich głowami przeleciały strzały, które roztrzaskały się o mur. Martha: Niezłe mi mi przeszkody. O mało, co nie straciliśmy życia! Chris: (znikąd) Coś za coś! Za pomoc trzeba zapłacić cenę. Martha: Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego człowieka... Geoff: Czas zarzucić linę. Zamachnął się porządnie i rzucił. Lina zaś na samym szczycie zaczepiła się o ostrą cegłówkę. Wszyscy: Tak! Piramida Niewielkiej Wysokości Po dłuższych kłótniach dziewczyn, kto ma nieść pochodnię dająca światło, w końcu wziął ją Logan. Szli teraz jeden za drugim, ale... Heather: Przestań mnie wyprzedzać! To ja idę pierwsza! Julie: A niby z jakiej racji!? Powinnaś iść na szarym końcu i siedzieć cicho! Już zamierzały podejść do następnej bójki. Logan: (rzucając pochodnię Christopherowi, rozdzielił je między sobą) Jeszcze jedna kłótnia, a obiecuję, że zostawię was tu samych! Wtedy dopiero będziecie mieć problem! Heather&Julie: Pff! Christopher: To jedyne zgodne zdanie jakie powiedziały. (zaczął niuchać nosem) Wy też czujecie? Logan: Niby co? Christopher: Coś się pali... Logan: To prawda. Twoje spodnie. Christopher: A spoko... CO!? Aa! Zróbcie coś! Aa! (miotał się jak szalony) (w przyczepie)Christopher: (wyglądał jak skwarka) No co innego mogłem zrobić? Tak, wiem! Nie wolno się rzucać! Ale ta panika przewyższyła u mnie wszystko! Teraz przynajmniej wyglądam jak przystojny murzyn. Hehe. (kamera się obsunęła na bok) W końcu Logan mu pomógł jakoś. Christopher: Dzięki stary, mam u Ciebie dług! (w przyczepie)Logan: I po tym właśnie zdaniu zapaliła mi się żarówka nad głową. (jakaś żarówka spadła i rozbiła się nad jego głową) Logan: Mówisz? (szeptem) A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy razem głosowali na ceremonii? Christopher: Hm, czemu nie. W końcu i tak nie mam nic do stracenia. Dziewczyny właśnie kończyły n-tą walkę. Heather była cała potargana, a Julie miała podarte ciuchy. Logan: Skończyłyście? Świetnie, teraz możemy iść. Idąc naprzód Logan stąpnął na jakąś zapadnię i piramida zaczęła wibrować. Logan: Dobra, nie iść... Uciekać! Dział tematyczny, Starożytność Chris wylegiwał się na tapczanie i upajał się sokiem ze świeżych winogron. Chris: Ahh, nie ma to jak patrzenie się na biednych dzieciaków, które się potwornie męczą, gdy ja... Nie dokonczył, bo właśnie doczołgiwał się do niego Chef, w resztkach ubrań i cały podrapany. Chris: Oo, haha. Stary, co za kocica Cię pogryzła? Chef: Nie denerwuj mnie Chris! Opętały mnie trzy wariatki! Widziałem 3 Izzy! Chris: 3? Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Może potrzebujesz lekarza? Chef: Jedyne czego potrzebuje to resztek godności! Zaczął czołgać się ponownie i zniknął. Chris: Dziwne. (siorbał) A co tam u moich ciapowatych? Fort obronny Katie jako pierwsza zaczęła wspinać się po murze. Co i rusz gdy podciągnęła się dwa, trzy razy zjeżdżała na dół i powtarzała całą sekwencję już tak z 15 minut. Martha: (szeptem do Bridgette) Kiedy ona sobie uświadomi, że nie jest co raz wyżej? Bridgette: Myślę, że nigdy... Katie, mam pomysł. Najpierw wejdę ja, a potem Ciebie wciągnę. Co ty na to? Katie: Ohh, Bridgette! Naprawdę mi pomożesz? Bridgette: No oczywiście, przecież tworzymy zespół. Katie: Iiii! Podbiegła do niej i się przytuliła. Bridgette: No dobra, to teraz zaczekaj, zaraz krzyknę do Ciebie. Chwyciła się liny i zaczęła się wspinać. Geoff: Tylko tak dalej, Bridge! Zbliżała się już samego szczytu, aż w końcu weszła i... Bridgette: No nie, ja chyba nie wierzę! Martha: Co się stało? Bridgette: Tu w środku jest pusto. Wszyscy: Co!? Bridgette: Sam piasek, i nic więcej. Geoff: Kurczę, to znaczy, że nie wygramy... Bridgette posmutniała i usiadła na cegłach, kiedy coś ją ukuło w... wiecie co. Bridgette: Ał! Geoff: Wszystko w porządku? Bridgette: Taak, tylko mnie ukuł... Złoty... Skarabeusz... Katie: Bridgette, czy to oznacza, że... Martha: Wygraliśmy! Taak! Bridgette: Musimy tylko go zanieść do Chrisa! Chwyciła zębami skarabeusz i zjechała po linie. Geoff: Bridgette, jesteś wielka! Martha: Biegnijmy, szybko! Po czym szybko udali się w stronę Chrisa. Las Kamiennych Posągów Margaret: Jak to boisz się zejść!? Philip: (krzyczy z góry) No normalnie! To jak z wchodzeniem na drzewo! Margaret: Ale Ty nie jesteś kotem! Tylko człowiekiem. Skacz mi tu, ale już! Alexander: To nie zadziała, przecież to tchórz. Philip: (krzyczy) Co mówicie, nie słyszę was! Margaret: Że znalazłam skarabeusz i musisz szybko zeskoczyć, bo inaczej przegramy! Philip: No dobrze, ale niech mnie ktoś złapie! Podszedł do skoku, aż w końcu skoczył, wysokość jaką miał, to... niewiele, co najwyżej 2 metry. Margaret: Jesteś po prostu żałosny! Alexander: Noo, to trzeba przyznać rację, nawet ja bym to skoczył. Philip: Przepraszam, denerwowałem się. Margaret: Chodźmy już stąd, w żadnych z tych posągów nie ma skarabeusza! Wszyscy już odeszli i nie zauważyli, że po wylądowaniu Philipa ziemia lekko za-wibrowała i skarabeusz wypadł zza ucha jednego z posągów. Piramida Zawodnicy leżeli nieprzytomni pod gruzami piramidy. Christopher: Dobra, my tu sobie leżymy i jakoś żyjemy? Próbuje wstać i przychodzi mu to z łatwością. Christopher: Zaraz... Przecież to kartony i tektury! Logan: Jak mogliśmy być tacy głupi i tego nie zauważyć!? Heather: No gratuluję wam! A tak brnęliście, że niby my się nie przykładamy! Julie: Właśnie! Christopher: Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie ma tu żadnego złotego czegoś tam. Logan: to nie wróży niczego dobrego! Chodźmy do Chrisa, może zadanie się już dawno skończyło. Wygrzebali się jakoś spod papierzysk i poszli w stronę Chrisa. Dział Tematyczny, Starożytność Chris: Brawo dziewczyny i Geoff! Owe osoby właśnie podskakiwały z radości. Geoff: Jak fajnie jest w końcu wygrać! Margaret: Szkoda, ze ja tego nie mogę powiedzieć... Philip: Ale nadal żyjemy to jest coś. Margaret: Błagam, nie odzywaj się już. Philip: Przepraszam. Przybiega ostatnia drużyna. Heather: No i brawo! Mówiłam! Julie: Ty tylko potrafisz mówić! Heather&Julie: Wrr! I znów się sobie rzuciły do gardeł. Logan: Ale jakoś nie cierpię z powodu przegranej. Miło było współpracować z Tobą, Christopher. Christopher: I wzajemnie. Chris: A teraz mam dwie niespodzianki! Pierwsza, zwycięska drużyna, która zdobyła możliwość wywalenia kogoś użyje tego immunitetu w następnym odcinku. Martha: I tak jakoś nie mieliśmy pomysłu kogo wyrzucić. Bridgette: A jaka jest druga niespodzianka? Chris: Dziś nikt z was nie wyleci! To było zadanie z nagrodą. Czujcie się bezpieczni, do następnego odcinka. (w przyczepie)Logan: I prawidłowo, odegram się w następnym odcinku, w końcu mam nowego sojusznika! Hehe. Wieczorem Nieprzyjemna muzyczka (taka jak ta w WTP, kiedy Beth czytała komiks i obok niej leżał totemik). Ktoś się krząta wokół domku Chrisa. Wkrada się do środka. Po czym słychac krzyk na cały plan. Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd